Leo una doctora algo singular
by may-shadow-hedgehog
Summary: Leo una chica normal, normal hasta que ocurren los accidentes, Eggman detrás de ello, como no, la obligan a tomar un nuevo camino, pero cual...
1. El accidente

-No... déjame tranquila...- una gata lloraba de rodillas tapándose la cara con las manos

(Una semana antes)

Hola encantada me llamo Leonor Eyecat... si... bonito nombre... tengo 24 años y acabo de licenciarme en medicina, si, soy médico y mi vida está dedicada a ayudar a los demás, tanto si están enfermos como si están sanos, vivo sola en un pueblo alejado al norte de central city, muy al norte, pero desde los últimos 6 meses no e tenido nada de vida social, tuve que trasladarme a trabajar a las afueras del pueblo donde me crié, en un laboratorio farmacéutico que me ofrecieron un puesto de desarrollo en el laboratorio, y a falta de una plaza para mi en el centro médico del pueblo trabajo allí, llevo tres meses trabajando en un proyecto, el cual acapara 20 horas de mi día, si... no se como sobrevivo durmiendo solo cuatro..., al menos pagan bien, el trato es bueno y tengo todo lo que pido, a veces cuando salgo a enviar o recibir un paquete el de correos me habla de lo que se supone que debo saber... osea estar al día, que si Eggman... que si un erizo azul que se llama Sonic... no se... antes de empezar a trabajar aquí se oían rumores, para estar en la edad que estamos y sobretodo al tener un laboratorio como el que tengo para poder investigar, en el pueblo no llegan mucho las señales de televisión y de radio, así que la gente se entera de las cosas a través de los teléfonos cuando llaman los familiares de fuera o por los extranjeros, de todos modos somos un pueblo pacífico y no nos interesan mucho las cosas que ocurren en el exterior.

Estoy investigando sobre una muestra de sangre que nos trajeron al laboratorio, nos dijeron que era sobre "la forma de vida perfecta" cuando lo leí en el informe por poco me echo a reír, "creo que alguien a bebido antes de hacer este informe" pensé, cuando saqué las muestras del maletín de transporte lo miré y a simple vista parecía sangre normal, un poco más espesa, " a saber como lo han conseguido". Bueno a partir de ahí mi trabajo consistió en atacar a esa muestra de sangre con las enfermedades conocidas para demostrar si realmente se podría llamar "sangre de la forma de vida perfecta", hasta ahora había conseguido rechazar el ataque se las enfermedades mas simple, gripe y derivados, comencé esta semana a meter cosas más fuertes, por ahora me sentía estar perdiendo el tiempo, desde el primer ataque hasta el ultimo de ayer por la noche, solo podía escribir una cosa en el informe: "la muestra rechaza el ataque del virus X de la enfermedad Y de la forma ya utilizada anteriormente con el resto de las pruebas realizadas" tuve que empezar a poner eso, ya estaba mas que aburrida, para ser mi primer trabajo ya me estaba tocando las narices, si al menos me hubieran dicho se sacar un suero o algo así, tendría material de sobra... la sangre cuando reaccionaba supuraba... no mucho pero una parte creaba tantos glóbulos blancos que daba ese efecto, me interesó esa reacción, pero me llevé un chasco al comprobar que solo lo hacía en presencia de aire

"ya decía yo, sino el supuesto ser este, cada vez que estuviera siendo atacado explotaría de la presión arterial"

esos fueron mis primeras semanas... luego pasó a la rutina, estaba esperando la llegada de unas muestras de virus altamente contagiosos, ese día, anteayer, no dormí por la noche, aquello empezaba a ser una carga psicológica y soñaba que seguía haciendo pruebas, las ojeras ya hacían de mi cara... mejor no describirlo, bueno no lo e dicho, soy de complexión media, no muy grande ni muy pequeña, de altura estoy orgullosa, algo más de la media, mi pelo hasta la cintura de color azul marino oscuro, la gente lo confunde con el negro, pero cuando lo llevo suelto se puede ver perfectamente que es azul, tengo la piel blanquita, porque será¬¬, y mis ojos son verdes oscuros, del mismo tono que el pelo, pero en verdes, viva la genética... soy un clon de mi madre, dejando eso; anteayer me tocó de nuevo subir a la superficie a recoger el paquete de turno, tendría que haberme puesto el traje protector, pero aún no tenia necesidad de él, subí hasta la entrada principal, el laboratorio estaba camuflado por una montaña, y la entrada consistía en una puerta de seguridad, un pequeño recibidor y las escaleras que conducían al laboratorio, salí y me deslumbró el sol

-buenos días- saludó cortésmente el mensajero

-o noches- dije bostezando- al menos para los que no hemos dormido

-vaya- decía algo preocupado mientras abría la compuerta del camión, de dentro del camión salió un gato siamés completamente negro, me miró y levantó el rabo- e... tu quédate ahí- le dijo el mensajero, pero el gato le ignoró y saltó del camión y vino a restregarse a mis piernas

-oo... -exclamé- que gato mas mono

-si...- me respondió- mono para quien quiere, mira que bien le has caído en gracia

lo cogí y el gato parecía que me estaba sonriendo con la mirada

-que cosa más bonita- le dije

de repente no sé que pasó, unos misiles salieron de algún lugar cayendo algunos en el camión y otros por encima de mí y chocando contra la montaña que cubría el laboratorio, el gato saltó de mis brazos y salió corriendo al interior de la base, salí corriendo detrás de él, pero al girarme vi al mensajero en el suelo, intenté cogerle pero pesaba mucho, del ruido vi que los guardias de seguridad de la base salían y les ordené que lo auxiliaran, seguían cayendo misiles del cielo y como pudimos entramos, cerraron la puerta, pero detrás de ellos la puerta se abrió y entraron unos robots muy extraños, de mi altura levitando sobre el suelo y con un brazo de ametralladora

-comienza la búsqueda- dijeron al unísono, y se dirigieron detrás de mí al interior del laboratorio, yo llegué a mi puesto y descubrí al gato encima de mi mesa, junto a las muestras de sangre

-quita de ahí- le eché con la mano

El pobre animal estaba tan asustado que me mordió y salió corriendo, con la mano dolorida y envuelta en sangre salté detrás de la mesa al oír a los robots entrar en mi sala, debajo de las mesas ahí armarios y el mío estaba vacío, entre otras cosas porque como vivía allí no tenia necesidad de guardar nada dentro de él, me metí y cerré la puerta. Escuché los robots comenzaron a romper las cosas "la que van a montar... espero que no sea el armario de los virus..." pasaron por mi mesa, la golpearon y rompieron las cosas de encima, mas tarde se detuvo el sonido de cristales rotos y salieron por la puerta mientras decían

-búsqueda finalizada, resultado negativo

Salí del armario, como la puerta estaba dura tuve que usar la mano herida, me dolía horrores, el suelo estaba lleno de cristales rotos, intenté aguantar la respiración porque parecía que no había quedado bote entero, fui corriendo hasta los armarios, los cristales también los habían rotos, pero los trajes parecían que estaba bien, me las apañé y me puse el casco de unos de ellos, luego me acerqué a mi mesa, la muestra de sangre seguía allí, parecía que los golpes no la afectaran; "menos mal que no buscaban esto" la cogí con la mano buena y la acerqué al casco, no parecía que se hubiera estropeado, algo saltó de mi lado que me hizo asustarme y la muestra salió volando de mi mano, salpicando la sangre a mi otra mano, la ropa y el suelo, al verlo intenté quitarme la sangre de la herida, me quité el casco e hice le procedimiento de cuando pica una cobra para la extracción del veneno, mi herida seguía abierta, pero en un momento noté un cosquilleo y comenzó a cerrarse delante de mis ojos, asustada miraba la mano, y miré que era lo que me había asustado, vi que era el gato que se escondía debajo de una mesa

- maldito gato...- le grité- seguro que voy a morir por tu culpa

El gato salió corriendo y yo detrás de él hacia la entrada, allí los guardias de seguridad en el suelo inconscientes, analicé al mensajero y curé sus heridas, los cuidé a todos, pero a medida que me movía me iba mareando; "al menos antes de morir podré ayudarles"

me fui hacia mi cuarto al final, el maldito gato se quedó junto a su dueño, escribí una nota entra delirios, poniendo que el laboratorio había sido atacado y que yo había sido mortalmente intoxicada por el resultado de los destrozos y el escape de las muestras peligrosas del laboratorio, te quiero mamá, y quiero también a mis hermanas, les puse

- mamá- decía en voz alta- te quiero

Caí en la cama y mi cuerpo ardía. No se cuantas horas estuve en la cama, me parecieron años, mi cuerpo sangraba y me dolía, quería morirme, que parara este sufrimiento, al fin, rendida me quedé dormida con las manos sujetándome la cabeza. una mano se acercó a mí y me movió el hombro, al ver que no reaccionaba me atendieron allí mismo, cuando desperté me encontraba en el hospital, supuestamente en el hospital que no tenía plaza para trabajar, allí en una habitación, abrí los ojos poco a poco, la luz del sol me molestaba, cuando conseguí enfocar la vista me di cuenta que estaban mis padres y mis hermanas allí mirándome, me tapé los ojos porque me molestaba la luz, mi padre fue a la ventana y echó la cortina, ya en un espacio menos iluminado me encontraba mejor

-estoy viva...- dije

mi madre con lagrimas en los ojos me contestó que sí, que gracias al cielo así era, mis hermanas estaban junto a ella abrazándola, normalmente mis hermanas eran muy cariñosas conmigo, cuando me veían se tiraban encima de mí, una con 6 y la otra con 8 años, yo me las comía a besos, eran mi alegría, las noté algo raras, sus ojos al mirarme eran distintos, en ese silencio tan incómodo que se creó mi padre rompió el hielo

-nos han informado que el ataque al laboratorio fue ese tal Eggman que hablan en la radio, no saben que buscaban, han mirado las cintas de seguridad pero no han encontrado nada lógico en ellas

-que a pasado con lo demás- le pregunté

-todos están bien menos...

-Charles!- le llamó la atención mi madre

Les puse cara de "menos quien... yo?", intenté levantarme de la cama, mi madre asustada se dirigió a la puerta con mis hermanas y las sacó de la habitación

-¿qué ocurre?- les dije- ¿por qué actuáis así?- mi madre me miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mi padre con cara de preocupación

al levantarme arranqué los tubos de suero, y con dolor me quité las agujas, observé que la herida se me cerró en el acto

-¿qué es esto?

Mis brazos estaban igual, al menos mi cuerpo en sí estaba igual, recuerdo haber soñado que me sangraba la cabeza, me llevé las manos a la cabeza, instintivamente a las orejas, donde se supone que deberían estar mis ojeras, no las encontré, asustada me seguí palpando mientras corría hacia el espejo el baño, allí me paré y me miré, mis orejas si estaban, pero en lo alto de la cabeza al igual que un gato, grité, creo que el grito se escuchó en todo el hospital, los médicos y enfermeras entraron corriendo, y comprobaron que no pasaba nada, me llevaron a la ama y me sedaron, me quedé dormida mientras escuchaba como regañaban a mis padres de que tenía que haber sido de otra manera

-al fin y al cabo se tenia que enterar- dijo mi padre

-doctor, no será un efecto definitivo, no?- decía mi madre acongojada

-no lo sabemos, el tiempo nos lo dirá...

al despertarme de nuevo era de noche, mi madre dormía en una cama que le habían preparado en el hospital. Con cuidado le levanté y me dirigí al baño, al volver a mirarme ya no reconocía mi propia cara, me había crecido pelo por todo el cuerpo, como un gato, de color negro azulado, noté que me dolía el coxis, al mirar noté un roce en las piernas, asustada comprobé que me había crecido una larga y negra cola de gato, me eché a llorar arrodillada en el suelo, si mis hermanas se habían asustado por verme con las orejas ahora se espantarían de mi completamente, después de estar largo rato así y de cansarme de llorar y pensar que estaba pasando y sobre todo, que iba a hacer a partir de ese momento, me levanté y me quité el camisón del hospital, me vi mejor frente al espejo, tenía pelo por todo el cuerpo, pero me sentía rara, distinta, sentía mas fuerza, y verme así frente al espejo, supuestamente desnuda, me hizo que incluso me gustara, "estoy mal de la cabeza... pero... me gusta mas este cuerpo, ya no tengo que ir al gimnasio " ponía poses mientras me miraba, la cola quedaba divinamente, parecía una chica mucho mas atractiva, dentro de lo raro, me eché agua fría, intentando pensar con un poco de claridad; "lo que tengo claro que se a decidido mi destino, mi familia no me acepta, y soy la única "cosa rara" de todo el pueblo", salí de la habitación y miré a mi madre, dormía plácidamente en su cama, me acerqué a ella, la di un beso y luego en su cuaderno que siempre llevaba en el bolso le escribí mis pensamientos y decisiones, miré, noté que podía ver mejor en la oscuridad aun teniendo la luz apagada, en la habitación solo tenía cosas que en un futuro no me servirían de mucho, al menos no con este aspecto, me acerqué a la ventana y vi que solo estabamos en el tercer piso, había unos árboles un poco lejos, abrí la ventana, tomé carrerilla en impulsándome en el quicio salté al vacío, un poco justito pero conseguí aferrarme a una rama, caí luego al suelo, ilesa, asombrada miré la ventana desde donde había saltado, parecía increíble.

A la carrera por las avenidas, la noche me ayudaba a pasar desapercibida entre las casas y setos me escondía hasta llegar a la mía, allí pude ver por última vez a mis niñas, dormidas plácidamente, "tuvieron bastante con verme hoy..." pensaba algo triste, me adentré en el casa por la ventana de la guardilla, mi cuarto, allí recogí algunas cosas y las eché en una bolsa bandolera que me gustaba mucho, mas tarde salí por el mismo sitio y eché a correr de nuevo entre las calles, casi al amanecer me dirigí al laboratorio donde me había ocurrido todo, era curioso que siguiera todo patas arriba, entré con cuidado, para evitar los detectores de movimiento me di cuenta de que las uñas de mis manos se habían convertido en unas geniales garras, salté sin dificultad y encaramada al techo comencé a entrar por dentro del complejo, pasé por el laboratorio, la tarrina con la muestra de sangre que provocó que me convirtiera en lo que soy seguía donde calló, bajé al suelo y la cogí con la mano, los microscopios de las mesas los habían roto los robots esos, busqué en el armario encontré uno más antiguo que los habituales, en la situación normal no podría haberlo levantado yo sola, era algo enclenque, pero me pareció hasta ligero lo conecté y metí la muestra

-miraos...- les dije a las células de la muestra- incluso algunas de vosotras vivís en mi... el resto siguen vivas como si nada

saqué una aguja y cuando me disponía a sacarme una muestra de sangre, una luz proveniente de la puerta me cegó, para luego escuchar que me disparaban con una pistola, salté y me escondí detrás de la mesa de la lado

-¿quién anda ahí?- escuché desde la puerta

me moví intentando que no me vieran, pero creo que esta cola mía tiene vida, quedó por encima de la mesa marcando mi situación, el guarda volvió a disparar y una de las balas rebotaron y me pegaron en un brazo, grité de dolor, y aferrándome al techo como podía intenté escapar, pero conocía al guarda, había convivido con el los últimos 6 meses y era duro de roer, me encerró y volvió a dispararme, ahora en el otro brazo, caí al suelo y allí me quedé de rodillas delante de él, llorando del dolor y tapándome la cara para que no se vieran mis lágrimas mientras mis brazos heridos sangraban, el guarda de acercaba despacio

-No... déjame tranquila...- lloraba de rodillas- ya me has herido...- se seguía acercando- me rindo, me rindo

-leo?- preguntó el guarda

me destapé la cara y le miré, ya no estaba enfadado y guardó la pistola, me cogió de las manos y me preguntó si realmente era yo

-me dijeron que habías muerto- dijo

- casi...- le respondí- al menos yo también lo creía, y cuando desperté, era...- me miré- ...esto...- me volví a echar a llorar

- no te preocupes...- cogió y me abrazó, yo por dentro no me lo creía, que pasa ¿qué le gustaba? ¿sentía realmente pena por mi, aunque agradecía mucho el abrazo de alguien, aunque fuera de una medio desconocido- te ayudaré en lo que necesites

se levantó y en un panel de la luz activó la luz en todo el edificio

- escuché en el hospital que habían cerrado esto- le dije secándome las lágrimas

- si... eso es lo que se dice a los civiles, había muchos que no les gustaba la idea de tener un laboratorio como este cerca de su casa, y menos si alguien como Eggman lo a atacado

- muy popular es ese Eggman no? - pregunté

- creo que aquí nadie lo conoce por lo que veo, pero en el resto del país... si que es famoso

recordé lo que iba a hacer y hablando nos encaminamos al laboratorio, allí retomé lo que estaba haciendo, vi que el microscopio estaba intacto, no se puede comparar el trabajo de una profesional de la seguridad al de unos robots creados por un científico loco, cuando cogí la aguja me di cuenta de que las heridas de bala ya no me dolían, me miré en un brazo, el segundo había sido un arañazo, ya no quedaba huella, e primero me toqué y noté algo duro, lo saqué y era la bala, pero cuando fui a comprobar el agujero que me había echo la piel estaba de nuevo lisa y con pelo nuevo

vaya, me dijo el guarda- si que tienes una rápida regeneración

le miré algo seria

ojalá no la tuviera y no estuviera como estoy- tomé una bata y me la eché por encima- mira esto

conecté el microscopio a un proyector, en la pared se veía las células, tomé un soplete, y lo acerqué a las células, quedaron negras

ale, ya te has quedado sin muestra

espera- le dije

saqué la aguja y me la inyecté sacando una muestra de mi sangre, la puse en otro cristal para las muestras y le apliqué el soldador también

¿ahora te has vuelto pirómana?- dijo en broma mi acompañante

tu solo observa

metí de nuevo la muestra de sangre primera, las células habían recobrado su color y danzaban de nuevo en el líquido como si tal cosa

no es posible- se quedó estupefacto el guarda

si supieras lo que yo se ya no te sorprenderías en ver estas cosas

Saqué la muestra y metí las mías, la mitad de las células recobraron también el color mientras que las otras estaban muertas y carbonizadas

bueno...- dije con los brazos cruzados mirando la pantalla- al menos se una cosa, bueno, dos, la primera es que e sido infectada, y alterada genéticamente, y la segunda es que al menos esas células no son peligrosas para mis propias células y sigo siendo medio humana.

Tomé los tarros de las muestras y los eché al incinerador

a 2000ºC no hay célula viva que se resista a morir

Pulsé el botón de encendido y mientras veía las llamas consumir los cristales de las muestras incluidas las muestras me di media vuelta, y me dirigí a mi habitación

¿qué vas a hacer ahora?- me preguntó el guarda siguiéndome

Entré en mi habitación y recogí lo justo y necesario para llevarme, al igual que en mi casa, el estaba en el quicio de la puerta observándome

aparte de Eggman e escuchado que existen seres como Sonic, dudo mucho que a ellos les haya pasado lo mismo que a mí...- me paré y le miré- lo que me a pasado hoy con mis hermanas me a echo reflexionar- volví con mis cosas- este no es mi sitio, lo quiera o no, ya no soy humana, al menos mi aspecto no corresponde como tal- cerré mi bolso y me dirigí a la puerta- voy a comenzar una nueva vida, lejos... pero una vida donde pueda seguir ayudando a la gente

no cometerás el error de ir contra ese tal Eggman no?

¿que haría una medio gata como yo contra él, al menos se que en algún sitio podré ayudar

Salimos a pasillo en dirección a la salida, allí el guarda me dijo que esperara un momento, salió con un fajo de billetes en la mano

toma

O.O que es esto?- pregunté sorprendida

este dinero es tuyo – me dijo depositándolo en mis manos

pe... pero... mío de que?

hay gente que sabe que no estás muerta, y la dirección del laboratorio me a dicho que te diera esto a cambio de tu discreción

am...- le dije aceptandolo al final- que amables ellos...

me despedí de él y comencé a caminar

ten cuidado con eso, se despidió

saqué las garras- no te preocupes... al menos creo que podré cuidarme sola

hola soy Leonor Eyecat, ahora soy una gata por una sucesión de mucha mala suerte seguida, tengo 24 años y mucho camino, vida y un buen fajo de billetes en el bolsillo para seguir hacia delante, no se que me deparará el futuro, miedo tengo un poco pero si no e muerto en ese accidente debe ser por alguna razón, y voy a averiguarla...


	2. en el camino de buscando mi nueva vida

CAPITULO 2: en el camino de buscando mi nueva vida 

Normalmente no soy una chica a la que le guste andar, dentro del laboratorio andaba lo justo, y nunca tuve problemas por ello, ahora, ojalá tuviera al menos a alguien que me llevara al pueblo más cercano, en mi pueblo no hay ni trenes, y en este me han comentado que hay uno que conecta con central city, el dinero en el bolsillo de la bata, mi bolsa bandolera con mis cosas, y mis uñas de gata, "no me gusta tener las uñas largas..." pensaba. Hacía calor, me recogí el pelo en un coleta alta, siempre me dijeron que me quedaba bien, aunque ahora... menos mal que no tenía un espejo para comprobarlo. Al cabo de unas horas andando pasó una camioneta por mi lado, el chico que la conducía parecía que no le importara el echo que yo fuera una gata... por mucho que me pese... me dejó subir con él, pero preferí subir a la parte de atrás, y allí me eché a dormir, supongo que dormí unas 2 horas, un ruido muy fuerte me despertó y la furgoneta frenó tan brusco que no se como no me metí en la cabina por el cristal de atrás

-¿estas bien?- me preguntó el chico mirando por el cristal

-ug...- me frotaba la frente del golpe que me había dado contra el cristal- ¿qué a pasado?

Me señaló la carretera, había un socavón

¿y eso?- pregunté como si nunca hubiera visto uno

ya estamos como siempre...- me dijo calmado- mira- señaló el campo, un robot gigante luchaba contra algo azul que apenas se podía ver- ¿ves ese robot?- afirmé- es Eggman- me puse seria -¿y ves esa estela azul? - ¿estela? Yo no veo ninguna estela, veo a un chico azul corriendo- pues ese es Sonic, Sonic el erizo, que está luchando contra Eggman, esto ocurre aquí todos los días...

¿tanto follón provocan?

Uy... – suspiró el chico- eso es que no les has visto en la ciudad...

Y por que...

Fácil...- me comenzó a explicar- Eggman es un científico loco que quiere convertir Mobius en el imperio Eggman, yo creo que el bigote le aprieta el cerebro, y Sonic digamos... es la parte de los que existimos que estamos en desacuerdo con Eggman...

Tuvimos que dejar de hablar porque vi que uno de los misiles salió desviado hacia nosotros

¡cuidado!- grité, me metí en la cabina echando al chico de ella y salí detrás de él, le cogí e la cintura y salté a los árboles que se encontraban detrás de la furgoneta, allí me quedé observando donde caía el misil

¡mi furgoneta!- gritó el chico

el misil calló a unos metros de la furgoneta, así que no sufrió muchos daños, el cristal del asiento del copiloto estalló y la pintura saltó, pero aparte de eso poco más, vimos que el chico azul, Sonic creo recordar que se llama, miró hacia donde estábamos, pero siguió corriendo para seguir atacando al robot gigante; yo desde aquella altura podía ver mejor la situación, Sonic parecía una hormiga en comparación con el robot

- será abusón- dije en voz alta

quien ¿Eggman?- me preguntó el chico- ese robot es chico... otras veces las a montado más gordas y en plena ciudad, además Sonic sabe cuidarse – se dio cuenta que lo seguía teniendo bajo mi brazo sujetándole de las costillas- oye... y ¿si me sueltas?- me preguntó- ¡o dios mío! – exclamó al mirar hacia abajo- ¿como has llegado hasta aquí arriba?

Ahora que lo decía miré hacia abajo, al menos había unos 5 metros de altura con respecto la carretera "y de un salto" pensé, con cuidado le ayudé a apoyarse sobre la rama en la que yo me encontraba, otra explosión se escuchó, y vimos un avión acercarse hasta el robot disparándole.

mira- me dijo señalando el avión- ese es Tails, el amigo de Sonic, siempre luchan juntos contra Eggman- el robot con un movimiento algo raro le dio al avión y éste comenzó a soltar humo y cayó entre unos árboles- jope...- exclamó el chico- como siempre el pobre chico termina estrellando el avión

¡oh!- exclamé- ¡pobrecito!

Espera...- me intentó detener- no irás a ayudarle

Soy doctora, mi deber ES ayudar a la gente- me quité la bata y se la di.

Salté de los árboles al suelo y eché a correr, en mi bolsa tenía material médico, después de tantos años no iba a desacerme de mis herramientas de la profesión; el chico miró mi bata

Dr. Eyecat- dijo en voz alta- que sea una gata no es casualidad, ¿no?...

Tuve que esconderme entre los árboles para no estar implicada en la lucha, a veces me subía a las copas y saltaba de rama en rama "esto es hasta divertido" pensaba, "pero debo darme prisa", seguí saltando hasta que ya entre los árboles se veía algo más que el humo donde indicaba que se había caído el avión, al llegar junto a él, algo sorprendida porque no estaba nada cansada, me acerqué a la cabina y puedo observar a un pequeño zorrito amarillo anaranjado que se encontraba inconsciente, le desabroché el cinturón y le examiné, solo de había desmayado del golpe y no sufría heridas de consideración en el cuello, le saqué de la cabina, le sorprendió muchisimo al ver que tenía dos colas, le senté en el suelo apoyado en el avión y saqué una botellita de mi mochila, la abrí e hice que la oliera, se despertó un poco asustado, pero al verme puso cara de confuso y se calmó

¿quién...? ¿quién eres?- pregunto

Soy Leo , y soy doctora

¿doctora?

Así es , menudo golpe te has pegado, ¿te duele algo?

Se tocó la frente y vi que tenía un pequeño chichón, así que saqué una pomada y unas vendas y le curé el golpe, me dio las gracias y se puso de pie, luego me dijo que tenía que ayudar a su amigo Sonic

a por cierto- le dije cuando se iba corriendo- ¿cómo te llamas?

A... jeje- se paró- me llamo Miles, pero todos me llaman Tails

Que nombre tan bonito , venga corre

A si- dijo un poco rojo y salió volando

"O.O A... pero que también vuela sin avión?" pensé y me dirigí de nuevo hacia la camioneta, el chico acababa de bajar del árbol, así que le sonreí a modo de pedirle perdón al verme, por que le había costado bastante bajar por lo visto

parece que está en calma cosa- me dijo- será mejor que nos marchemos

si- le dije saltando dentro de la parte atrás de la furgoneta

¿seguro que no quieres ir aquí delante?- me dijo mientras me alcanzaba la bata

no muchas gracias - le dije mientras me la ponía- hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba al aire libre y se está muy bien afuera

Arrancó y esquivó como pudo el socavón, yo al ver que el robot en plena lucha se alejaba me relajé y volví a quedarme dormida al sol, "al menos no me quemaré XD" pensaba.


End file.
